Kiss with the wrong guy
by Artist hggryuf
Summary: So this is my first story about coco who is the most unpopular girl of the school. And she has to face so many bullies in her school. Know what happens when She kissed her biggest enemy Alex. Does her life is going to change or more complicated .


So, this story is about a girl "Coco". She was shy and anti-social. She was in high school and she has no friends nor boy friend. She was so insecure about her looks. Her classmates always bully her and let her down. She does not like to go school because she has to face those who let her down. They laugh at her, they back bite, they put ink on her uniform, they throw paper balls at her, and its like her EVERYDAY STORY. She cries everyday alone in her room and no one was there to listen to her.

And her main enemy was Alex. Alex was the hottest boy of the school and his father was so rich. He is tall and handsome, her hair and face everything is just perfect. Every girl in the school wants to be his girl friend. And he also likes to play with girls like they are toys. He was in the school basketball team.

But he messes with Coco from the first day. He do pranks with her LIKE he puts fake lizard in her bag, misplaces her books and other stuff and laughs at her etc.

Coco just hate him because Alex hurt her a lot.

One day, teachers paired up Coco and Alex for a project. Alex was ok with it but Coco Its like the biggest nightmare for her. And the school girl starts to hate her more because she was paired with Alex just for a project.

For the project, Coco visited Alex home that was so big and luxurious. But there was Alex's friends and some popular girls of the school too. Coco feel so insecure and she knows it that something bad is going to happen with her. They were all rich and Coco belongs to a middle class family.

As Coco enters the room , Sophia ( some rich girl who wants to be Alex gf) whispers something and all started laughing. But coco ignores everything and goes to Alex and said "Alex, we have to start the project, we have to submit it tomorrow".

Alex with a wired smile said "Relax, we have lot of time, before that lets play a game".

Coco denied but Alex said "If you not goin to play this game then I m not goin to do this project".

Coco does not wants this to happen so she agreed.

Alex explained the game to her - "So we all have a glass in which there is alcohol" Coco gave shocked reaction and said I dont drink. Alex said to her "You have to , dear". Alex continued to explain the game "And one person is goin to ask Whether You did it or not , If not you have to take a sip of the alcohol".

Coco knows that she is the one who is goin to be a target and thats true She was the target.

When game starts Coco was so nervous

Sophia asks the first question to everyone -" Do you ever kissed in school washroom" No one takes the sip but poor Coco she never kissed a guy in her whole life - so she took a sip . She did not like the taste of alcohol. Next question was by Alex " he asked- Do you ever went to jail . Everyone replied "I have"

And Coco again drink Alcohol.

Sophia shouts "Poor coco , she is still a kid".

Coco gets angry but she controls it .

After the qna game ... Coco was so drunk and everyone was ok .

Coco can't even walk properly . Its 10:00 pm

So Alex decided to leave her to home in his car.

On the way while Alex was driving " Coco was totally out of control " She expresses how she feels when they bully her and she said " I hate you Alex , You are just creating mess in my life , you does not know how to treat a person Who was always nice to you ".

Alex said nothin because he knows she is drunk and Alex feels a lil bit bad for her as he never wanted to hurt her.

On their way to home "Car's tire puntured" and suddenly RAIN started Coco went out of the car".

Alex shouted " Don't go out , its raining".

Coco replied "you can't tell me what to do, I m not a kid, I can do whatever I want".

Coco was enjoying the rain and laughing as this is the most satisfying moment of her life as she don't have to think about the school or bullies.

Alex was standing near her , He was staring and smiling at her as she never see her as happy she is.

Both of them were wet because of rain water and Coco was not in control so she feels towards Alex.

But Alex saved her from falling .

And both of them look towards each other. They were looking deep in each other eyes and Then... ..

They kissed in rain. Alex hold her tightly with his strong arms and their eyes were closed. But then Coco pushed him away from her and took a lift and went to home. Alex calls his driver and went to his home in another car.

At night after changing clothes, Coco was thinking about the kiss, she can't forget Alex strong arms holding her. But she thought Alex was just drunk and he will forget everything by tomorrow.

And Alex was just thinking about Coco Again and again. Her innocent face, sparkling eyes and cute smile.

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 soon ( Know what will happen with Coco next day of school and what will Alex do after that night in Chapter 2) ;)

Writer name - Coco


End file.
